Kate The Coyote
To see where this takes place, click Here. Appearance Kate's most common color is a very light brown.She has different colors on her,wich are orange,brown,and dark brown. She has two ruffs of fur on the sides of her head and a long, brown, furry tail. She has a black nose on her mouth. For her eyes, she has 3 small black eyelashes, and her eye color is purple. She has two ears and like Tim, has a bandana around her neck. Except this time, it's pink, but still has several white stars.She is the only female animatronic at Tim a The Lizard's Tacos. Her role is a singer and dancer. Behavior Kate is the only female animatronic at Tim's Tacos. She is a favorite to most girls at the location. She helps Tim and the others sing songs, and she often dances to them. She usually waves a lot to the kids. When she walks around, she goes to tables and asks questions, poses for pictures, and more. She likes to hang out with children, and is everyone's friend. However, there is someone who aggravates her often,and that would be Bill the Bull. This is because he often tells the crowd that she likes Jack the Jackloops, even though they're just normal friends. Kate does want to date someone though, but it's because she wants to have a nice life and not be alone. But again, this stuff is made up to go along with her. It's more amusing. Often girls ask if she likes anybody, but she always sais no. The employees don't really like this though. Night Behavior She becomes active on Night 1. She appears on the Stage, Dining Area, Backstage, PlayRoom, Ranter's Room, Kitchen, Main Hall, the Front Hall, Vent,and Security Office. She only attacks through the Air Vent, and nowhere else. Her jumpscare is similar to Toy Chica's. You must seal the vent to protect yourself from her. AI Levels Night 1- 1 Night 2- 4 Night 3- 8 Night 4- 12 Night 5- 15 Night 6- 18 Night 7- (Optional) Friends Remember-their ROBOTS-so this stuff is just based off how they talk and stuff people make up. Tim-She is good friends with Tim. A lot of times, she asks him to talk some sense into Bill. Bill-She never liked him to much, because he always told lies about her. Jack- Jack is her closest friend at the restaurant. They always hang out together to. Than your like "SO THIS IS WHY BILL LIES ABOUT THEM DATING!". Ranter- She might say "Hey Ranter!", but that's it. Cameran: She usually just gives a wave or something. Quotes * Hey kids! It's me! Kate! * How's your meal? * Bill, stop these lies. PLEASE! * Having Fun? * Hi Ranter! * Tim, please talk some sense into your friend there. * No kids. * Don't yank my tail! * Is this another picture of me kissing Jack? * Good Night people! Other Animatronics Tim The Lizard Bill The Bull Jack The Jackolope Ranter The Rooster Cameran The Cactus Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:SpringThing's Pages